


Canone in Re Maggiore

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è la Terra e non è Natale ma a quanto pare anche su Bellis Perennis hanno la tradizione di appendere vischio alle soglie e di baciarsi sotto di esso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canone in Re Maggiore

**Canone in Re Maggiore**

 

 

**Capitale di Bellis Perennis, Giorno della Festa d'Inverno**

 

Non è la Terra e non è Natale ma a quanto pare anche su Bellis Perennis hanno la tradizione di appendere vischio alle soglie e di baciarsi sotto di esso.

Il Dottore nota il vischio e guarda Shadrach, la sua bocca morbida increspata in una smorfia disgustata dopo aver assaggiato un sorso di grappa di radice di margherita azzurra perenniana. Sente un calore tenerissimo e insolito tingergli le guance. Potrebbe afferrarlo per il colletto come ha fatto molte volte per mordergli la bocca, e attirarlo a sé con gentilezza, baciarlo come se fosse la prima volta.

Magari una prima volta meno confusa di quando Shadrach si è chinato su di lui dopo una lunga e difficile discussione e ha baciato il suo sorriso stento e storto, il suo primo sorriso da molto, molto tempo.  
  
È sempre Shadrach a farsi avanti, considera il Dottore senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua bocca, anche quando lui tenta di prendere l'iniziativa, di dedicargli un pensiero in più, di ricambiare al meglio.  
  
È sempre Shadrach a cercarlo per primo, a stringerlo mentre è chino sulla console, a deporgli un bacio sui capelli se lo trova assorto nella lettura, a prenderlo per mano e stringere forte.  
  
Per quanto il Dottore possa sforzarsi, Shadrach ha un'attenzione tutta umana, forse ineguagliabile, per quei piccoli gesti che gli colmano i cuori di gioia.  
  
Ah non va bene così, deve fare qualcosa, porre rimedio.  
  
Eppure per il Dottore è tutto nuovo per l'ennesima volta e in fondo al pensiero di non meritarsi tanta bellezza c'è un po' di ritegno, un po' di pudore fuori luogo che lo rende imbranato e goffo.  
  
Raddrizza le spalle, le squadra ben bene e si avvicina a Shadrach con risoluzione quasi militare, neanche fosse un generale messo di fronte alla scelta tra una situazione disperata e in rapido decadimento e una soluzione ancora più folle, dai risultati dubbi e potenzialmente disastrosi.  
  
Shadrach è ancora sotto il vischio. Ha lasciato il suo bicchierino di grappa da qualche parte e sta mordicchiando una margherita arcobaleno candita. Sette petali, ognuno di un colore diverso, ognuno carnoso e liscio con all'interno una goccia o due di liquore, un sapore diverso per ogni colore.  
  
È al petalo rosso, che gli ha sporcato la bocca con una goccia al sapore di ciliegia e con un colore scarlatto che potrebbe essere sangue quanto rossetto.  
  
Il Dottore si sente stranamente turbato da entrambe queste associazioni, si accontenta di avvicinarsi quanto più possibile, invadendo lo spazio personale di Shadrach senza che questi neanche se ne accorga.  
  
Senza dire una parola l'afferra per il colletto, schiaccia le labbra sulle sue. Avverte la loro morbidezza e il sapore dolce e forte del liquore alla ciliegia perenniana.  
  
Shadrach emette un verso sorpreso, ma la sua perplessità dura quanto occorre al Dottore per allungare le mani, aggrapparsi con una alla sua spalla e tuffare l'altra nei suoi riccioli, spingersi sulle punte quanto basta per invitare Shadrach ad approfondire il bacio.

Shadrach non ha bisogno di persuasione. Sorride un po' mentre schiude le labbra, si china un po' nel bacio, gli stringe le braccia intorno attirandolo a sé.

Anche se sente le guance scottare di calore almeno quanto i suoi cuori, il Dottore persiste nel bacio, tira via il rosso dalle labbra di Shadrach, sente il suo sapore sotto quello dolce del liquore.

Ora che ha iniziato, ignorando ogni suo scrupolo di pudore e modestia, potrebbe anche non smettere mai, anche a costo di non respirare più.

Potrebbe farlo anche soltanto per bearsi della breve perplessità di Shadrach di fronte all'effusione inattesa, presto rimpiazzata dal suo ricambiare entusiasta.

Da qualche parte, che saltella nella sua testa come una pallina di gomma dal rimbalzo facile, c'è la consapevolezza di come devono apparire dall'esterno, stretti in un abbraccio che non ha e non può avere nullla di equivoco. Shadrach gli mordicchia piano il labbro, respira appena prima di riprendere da dove ha lasciato, e il Dottore pensa che non importa proprio.

Che tutti vedano a chi appartiene, che tutti vedano di chi è Shadrach, e al diavolo la discrezione.

Il pensiero è sufficiente a spingerlo ancora di più contro Shadrach, a staccare la mano dai suoi capelli per stringerla sullo spigolo del suo fianco, ed affondare ancora di più in lui.

Resterebbe sotto quel ramo di vischio per quanto resta dei suoi giorni, se non fosse per un suono che non ha niente a che fare con la festa in pieno svolgimento intorno a loro.

Il Dottore si stacca da Shadrach a malincuore, si volta giusto quanto basta per localizzare la fonte del rumore, una risata forte ed estremamente divertita che non ha tuttavia il potere di fargli fare un passo indietro, non con il cuore di Shadrach che batte un allegro contro i suoi.

Si tratta di una donna alta e sottile in un abito verde che accentua l'impressione. Porta una smilza corona dorata sui capelli bianchi, accuratamente suddivisi in fasce con ornamenti ingioiellati, neanche fossero i petali di un fiore dal centro sfavillante.

“Oh, da quanto tempo non vedevo una cerimonia così spontanea. Perdonate la mia intrusione, gentili ospiti, non era mio desiderio interrompervi, ma avendolo ormai fatto coglierò l'occasione per congratularmi.”

Lo sguardo di entrambi gli uomini deve essere veramente perplesso, perché la donna non può contenere un'altra piccola risata – affettuosa, divertita e del tutto priva di scherno – mentre applaude con calore. Alcuni degli invitati si uniscono all'applauso, e un paio di dame di corte dall'aria commossa fanno il gesto di asciugarsi gli occhi con le maniche bianche e fluenti dei loro vestiti.

“Cosa?!” balbetta il Dottore.

Il viso della donna si illumina tutto in un sorriso benevolo.

“Un bacio sotto il vischio durante la Festa d'Inverno qui su Bellis Perennis costituisce una legale dichiarazione di reciproca fedeltà ed eterno amore, preziosi ospiti.”

Il Dottore _sente_ più che vedere Shadrach inarcare un sopracciglio, così come sente le sue braccia stringersi intorno a lui un po' di più, con fare protettivo.

“Quindi-” interloquisce il Dottore, e poi capisce e le parole gli si seccano sulla lingua.

La donna – la regina Matricaria Chamomilla in persona, se il ritratto sopra il trono è termine di paragone affidabile – sorride ancora, li omaggia di un lieve inchino.

“Quindi a tutti gli effetti e per le leggi immortali di Bellis Perennis, vi siete appena congiunti in matrimonio secondo l'antico rito. Congratulazioni.”

Il Dottore ha una lunga tradizione personale in fatto di matrimoni casuali. Probabilmente non riuscirebbe neanche a ricordarli tutti, se provasse l'impresa impossibile di tenerne conto attraverso i capricci del tempo, dello spazio, e delle donne. Nella sua lista di conquiste quasi tutte involontarie figurano regine e attrici, avventuriere e ladre, e non ultima – mai per ultima – una certa archeologa dai vertiginosi tacchi rossi.

Deve essere la prima volta che si sposa per caso con un uomo, a meno che non abbia dimenticato qualcosa degli scorsi mille e quattrocento anni, il che è possibilissimo se non addirittura probabile, considerando quante volte ha perso il conto e quanto è capace di nascondere a se stesso, se vuole.

Un nuovo applauso lo distoglie da quella lista ridicola, lo riporta al presente sotto questo ramo di vischio, tra le braccia di Shadrach. La regina è di ottimo umore e ha ordinato all'orchestra di cambiare musica, scegliendo qualcosa di più consono all'occasione.

“Permettetemi di offrirvi una danza nuziale tradizionale,” aggiunge la donna, accettando il braccio profferto da un gentiluomo alto, con una gran testa di capelli viola.

Quando l'applauso finalmente si smorza e la regina volteggia via nel pieno della Danza dei Fiori d'Arancio, i due uomini restano soli e interdetti, ancora abbracciati sotto il vischio traditore.

“Sposati...” mormora il Dottore, paonazzo in volto e con un'aria di estrema perplessità. Sente Shadrach ridere piano, accentuare la sua stretta e appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla per parlargli all'orecchio, voce bassa e risonante di divertimento.

“Ti secca così tanto, mh?”

Il Dottore non risponde subito e Shadrach non insiste, attende paziente mentre il Dottore sbroglia i propri pensieri, tasta accuramente i propri sentimenti. Shadrach struscia la testa come un gatto, e come un felino l'osserva di traverso, palpebre semicalate sugli occhi pallidi ed espressione enigmatica.

Cos'è che pensava il Dottore poco fa, mentre baciava Shadrach sotto il vischio? I suoi erano pensieri di appartenenza e condivisione che non stonano affatto con il sacramento capitato all'improvviso, per caso, quasi per sbaglio.

“Ah, no,” ribatte dopo un istante, voltandosi per quanto può nell'abbraccio di Shadrach, trattenendo a stento un sorriso mentre cerca l'angolazione giusta per ottenere un bacio.

Questa volta l'applauso è intenso come un boato, un ruggito, e sul suo fondo si adagiano allegre congratulazioni, ridicoli fischi, incitazioni un po' salaci, e il Dottore non lo sente neanche.

Non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi distrarre ancora.

-

La vecchia ragazza è sempre un passo avanti a tutti.

Di ritorno alla TARDIS dopo numerosi giri di danza e altrettanti brindisi, il Dottore e Shadrach caracollano all'interno abbracciati, con gli occhi lustri e un'irrefrenabile ridarella.

La console interrompe i loro movimenti disordinati, li spinge solerte l'uno contro l'altro. Il Dottore inghiotte l'ultima risatina, sbuffa un po' quando lo sguardo lucido di Shadrach cambia intensità e gli tronca un po' il respiro.

La TARDIS sceglie proprio quel momento per omaggiarli delle prime note della Marcia Nuziale, mentre accende in rapida sequenza file di piccole luci – che il Dottore è _certo_ non fossero lì qualche ora prima – lungo il corridoio che conduce alle sue stanze, nel cuore della nave.

“Se ti aspetti che io mi faccia portare oltre la soglia ti sbagli di grosso, ragazza mia,” bofonchia il Dottore, ma gli scappa da ridere.

“Chissà che ha combinato in camera tua,” ribatte Shadrach, un po' rauco mentre combatte tutto pollici contro i bottoni sulla camicia del Dottore, china la testa per mordicchiargli il collo.

“Camera nostra,” corregge il Dottore. Non sa neanche se esista ancora la stanza di Shadrach. Conoscendo la TARDIS e i suoi inspiegabili, imbarazzanti umori, la vecchia ragazza potrebbe averla benissimo cancellata insieme ad ogni altra camera da letto per costringerli insieme nelle stanze del Dottore. È troppo ubriaco per prendersela, e ad ogni modo inizia a pensare che potrebbe anche andar bene così. È anche troppo ubriaco per vergognarsi di quanto ha appena detto, e persino i suoi eterni, insopportabili scrupoli sono messi a tacere dallo stato di ebbrezza.

La Marcia Nuziale passa in secondo piano quando Shadrach rialza la testa, la scuote un po' come se pensasse di non aver sentito bene, quando ha sentito benissimo. Un sorriso gli incurva la bocca, sorge lento come il sole da dietro l'orizzonte, gli rischiara il viso e gli occhi un po' troppo lucidi.

Non aggiunge nulla, non si fida molto delle proprie parole, ma ruba un bacio al Dottore, un bacio che è una promessa quanto lo è stata quella involontaria ma non per questo falsa sotto il vischio. È anche un invito a scollarsi dalla console, e a percorrere il corridoio pieno di lucine il più velocemente possibile, fino alle loro stanze.

Il Dottore non è mai stato uno per gli orpelli e i fronzoli, e tutte le candele blu di cui la TARDIS ha decorato la sua stanza sono decisamente eccessive, persino un pelino kitsch. È un bene che l'uomo non sappia quanto la sua fidata astronave abbia cogitato sullo spargere o meno manciate di petali blu sul letto nuziale, perché l'idea gli risulterebbe ridicola e forse avrebbe il potere di smorzare il suo entusiasmo anche quando Shadrach ha finalmente ragione della sua camicia sfilandogliela senza mezzi termini, lo spinge sul letto, è subito su di lui.

O forse il Dottore riuscirebbe a ignorare le candele e i petali come ignora adesso, per questa volta, i propri scrupoli, le proprie paure, la propria angoscia, e decide di lasciarsi trasportare.

-

È il suono soave di una sezione d'archi a svegliare il Dottore, qualche ora più tardi.

Non ha alcuna voglia di aprire gli occhi. È al caldo sotto le lenzuola, con Shadrach che lo tiene stretto con entrambe le braccia intorno alla vita. I suoi capelli gli solleticano l'orecchio, e il suo respiro gli accarezza la spalla ad ogni espirazione. Il Dottore è caldo e pigro fino all'ultimo dito dei piedi, fino alla punta del naso, fino ai suoi due cuori, che battono lentamente in risposta al battito solitario di Shadrach contro la sua schiena.

Ha un ricordo vago della sera prima, come un miraggio o un sogno alcolico. Vago va bene, vago è _cool_ (come avrebbe detto da giovane), ed è una vaghezza buona, il ricordo sfocato di una bella fantasia.

Qualcosa nella melodia colpisce i suoi sensi assonnati, lo spinge a sospirare un po', ad aprire mezzo occhio come se servisse a qualcosa. Durante la notte uno dei due ha tirato su le coperte, fino a coprirli entrambi, nasconderli in un nido accogliente di lenzuola.

"Ma cosa..." gracchia pianissimo, e contro di lui Shadrach inizia a svegliarsi.

Tre violini e basso continuo, la melodia l'ha sentita un miliardo di volte, cielo, era lì con quel Pachelbel mentre si lambiccavano su cosa comporre per il matrimonio di- un momento, matrimonio?

"Shadrach," sussurra, pur sapendo benissimo che l'altro potrebbe già essere scivolato di nuovo senza soluzione di continuità nel sonno più beato.

"Mh?" mormora Shadrach assonnato, strusciando la testa come un gatto in cerca di coccole. Il Dottore è costretto a sorridere un po', allungare una mano per accarezzargli i riccioli sulla fronte.

"Ascolta," aggiunge il Dottore, e si rimette giù, senza smettere di sorridere.

Non sa se Shadrach sia abbastanza sveglio da sentire o apprezzare il piccolo tributo della TARDIS alle loro nozze improvvisate, e non conta poi molto.

Appoggia le mani sulle sue, chiude gli occhi.

Non riprenderà sonno e va bene così, resterà qui al caldo sotto il groviglio delle coperte, nel rifiugio sicuro dell'abbraccio di Shadrach, sfiorato dalla carezza sublime di note terrestri, selezionate appositamente dalla sua vecchia ragazza.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena finito di scrivere 'Ballo in Fa Diesis' e pur essendo io una donna angst fin nell'animo avevo bisogno di qualcosa di tenero. 
> 
> E poi è Natale.
> 
> Per il titolo: [Canone di Pachelbel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlprozGcs80)


End file.
